casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Veil
Veil is Blood Lust's younger sister, she was sealed away (will determine by who later) around the time Solomon was taken in by the vampire hunters and has remained unconscious ever since. She finally awakens in 2017, 2 years before Blood Lust disappears (both times). Veil's Theme is Sacred Organs by Ghost Atlas. Powers List Mystic Vampire Physiology * Daytime Walking * Vampire Physiology ** Blood Resistance ** Immortality ** Supernatural Condition *** Enhanced Combat *** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Supernatural Agility *** Supernatural Durability *** Supernatural Endurance *** Supernatural Senses *** Supernatural Speed *** Supernatural Strength *** Night Vision * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers Fallen Angel Physiology * Corruption Manipulation * Darkness Manipulation * Demon Physiology * Demonic Arm * Demonic Infusion * Demonic Force Manipulation * Elemental Wings Manifestation ** Photokinetic Wing Manifestation ** Umbrakinetic Wing Manifestation * Evil Empowerment * Fallen Physiology * Morality Manipulation * Sin Empowerment * Vice Inducement Light Form * Supernatural Condition: Due to being imbued with light powers, the user's body is vastly stronger than the average being. ** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities are also coupled with unbelievable strength. * Light-Based Abilities: Users gain incredible light powers. ** Inner Light Externalization: Users are able to materialize their inner benevolence. ** Light Element Manipulation: Manipulate light elemental forces. ** Light Manipulation: Manipulate and control visible light in all of its forms. ** Photokinetic Combat: Infuse the power of light with one physical combat skills. ** White Arts: Users are able to cast powerful spells with light magic. Dark Form * Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend to act more aggressive. * Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. ** Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic ** Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. ** Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. ** Darkness Manipulation: Control and manipulate the darkness around an area. ** Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. * Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. ** Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. ** Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. ** Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities are also coupled with unbelievable strength. Berserker Physiology * Anger Empowerment ** Rage Form * Combat Empowerment * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Combat *** Supernatural Unarmed Combat *** Supernatural Weapon Proficiency ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Strength ** Supernatural Survivability * Feral Mind ** Enhanced Instincts ** Fighting Instinct ** Killing Instinct ** Pain Suppression ** Predator Instinct * Injury Immunity * Unpredictability Magic Immunity Healing Factor Nullification Category:Character Category:OP Category:Super Heroes Category:Super Villains